Nightmares
by germanfanfictioner
Summary: Kendall has a nightmare. But Logan is there to soothe him. Kogan. Short oneshot


**This is for **_The GuestReviewer, _**who requested cuddly Kogan and clingy Kendall.**

**It's a bit shorter than what I usually write. But I like it.**

**Nightmares**

_Kendall Knight, 14 years old, came home from school. He closed the door behind him and went to the living room._

_"Mom! I'm home! "_

_When he stepped into the room, he froze. Instantly he knew something was wrong. His parents were looking at him, but that was not the reason for his bad feeling. His parents were angry. Really really angry. His mom's eyes were blazing with and her face was flushed. And his dad's face was cold and emotionless and that was never a good sign. _

_"Dad you are home early.", the boy said._

_" Yes, I am. ", he replied icily._

_Kendall noticed how father's bags on the floor._

_" Uh, did you just arrive? "_

_"No. "_

_"What's wrong? " Kendall asked._

_Mrs. Knight glared at her husband, who ignored her and said:_

_"You."_

_"Uh-what? _

_" You and your abnormality! "_

_Kendall frowned. He didn't know what his father was talking about. But then suddenly he knew._

_"You mean that I'm gay. ", the boy replied._

_" You are an abomination. You are a disappointment. I can't love someone like you"_

_His blood froze and Kendall's eyes felt with tears. _

_"You are an abomination. You are a disappointment. I can't love someone like you."_

_Suddenly his father changed. He turned into his boyfriend Logan._

_"You are an abomination. You are disappointment. I can't love someone like you. "_

_"Logan... I love you..."_

_He looked at me and Kendall gasped. Logan's eyes were full of anger and disgusted._

_"I an disgusted by you. I will never love you."_

Kendall bolted up panting and crying. He wiped a few tears away.

"Kenny? "

The blonde turned to his boyfriend and buried his face in his chest sniffling and sobbing.

"What's wrong, love? "

The brunette was shocked. He didn't see his boyfriend distraught very often. His hands rubbed soothingly over Kendall's back and his lips were pressed against the blonde's head, while Logan whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Logan hated that Kendall was crying and being miserable, but on the other hand he felt honoured that he was the only person Kendall showed his vulnerable side.

After Kendall calmed down, Logan asked:

"What's wrong? "

"N-Nightmare"

"What was it about? "

"My d-dad... The day h-he l-left us. A-A-And then y-you..."

The blonde's body shook because he was sobbing so hard.

"Shh... It's okay. Everything's fine. You're safe. "

"I love you, Logie. ", Kendall whispered feeling insecure.

" I love you, too. I love you so much. "

Apparently this was the only reassurance Kendall need ed because his tears and sobs subsided. But he was still clinging to his boyfriend. Not that he minded, though.

Kendall listened to the soothing heartbeat of his boyfriend, who had his arms locked around Kendall.

"You told me that you will never love me..."

Logan's grip tightened on his boyfriend.

"When did I say something like that? "

Logan sounded panicked.

"No. No! I didn't mean it that way! I mean you said it in my dream. "

"Kendall, I would never say something like that! You have no idea how much you mean to me. "

Kendall thought about his own feelings towards the brunette and smiled weakly.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. "

When Logan moved to get up, Kendall clung desperately to his waist.

"NO! Please don't leave! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry. I- "

He was silenced by soft lips pressing on his. When they broke apart, Logan whispered:

"Calm down, Kenny. I was going to get another blanket for you. "

Only then the blonde noticed that he was shivering. After Logan was back in the bed with Kendall clinging to him and with another blanket, the blonde mumbled:

"I'm sorry for being so clingy. "

Logan chuckled.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I like it when we're cuddling. "

Kendall lifted his head to kiss him.

"Try to sleep for a bit? "

Kendall nodded. They shifted until they were spooning. Logan was the big spoon and Kendall was cuddling into his chest, while his nose was buried in the hollow of Logan's neck inhaling his scent. And so they slept through the whole night. Without being disturbed by nightmares, without a worry. They slept only caring about the warmth, scent and comfort the other one provided.

**I hope you like it. Please review.**

**And please send in prompts for oneshots. **


End file.
